


What Happened to Laura

by TheScarletAngel



Series: What Happened to Laura [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletAngel/pseuds/TheScarletAngel
Summary: ❝Laura Grey sounds like the main character of a really bad action film. Makes sense considering the life I'm having❞Laura's bad luck, which started in 1996, only got worse in 1998. The incident that shook the whole world shook a young girl's life so much more. This streak didn't end until 2009. What happened to Laura?
Series: What Happened to Laura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945078





	1. My OC's

Because we're kind of going to jump into the story right away, this is just a list of my original characters that will be mentioned. More will be elaborated on them in the side story.

✞Laura Grey-Main Character✞

Laura is fifteen at the time of the Raccoon City incident. She is the daughter of a wealthy archaeologist (reader treasure hunter) turned STARS officer. She is adventurous, mischievous, and incredibly intelligent, though she does know how to play the role of a "dumb blonde." (Hope that wasn't offensive, I am aware that blonde people can be incredibly smart. Hair color is not a sign of intelligence).

☠Dr. John Grey☠

John is Laura's father, and a former archaeologist (again, read treasure hunter). He met his wife and Laura's mother while he was visiting in Finland. He became a member of STARS due to his academic background as an archaeologist (trust me, I'll make it work, it's Resident Evil).

☣Dr. Alistair Grey☣

An Umbrella scientist, John's older brother, and Laura's uncle

☤Dr. Elle Grey nee Kantola☤

Elle is a Finnish woman, John's late wife, and Laura's mother. She was a doctor at Raccoon General Hospital. She was killed when Laura was thirteen.

✈Mischa Solokov✈

Laura's best friend, partner, and pilot. He acts as her pillar for when things go bad. They have a very brother-sister relationship.

☭Dimitri Solokov☭

Mischa's father and John's best friend and pilot. 

I think that's all the characters?

Also, Laura will be a spoof on Lara Croft, so yeah. There's that. 


	2. June 1998

The Grey house was in Raccoon Forest. It was far from the city. There wasn't much around the Grey house but trees and even more trees. No other homes and certainly no other people. It was a lonely existence to grow up in. Laura Grey could tell anyone that. She lived alone in that house with her father. Sometimes, her father's friend and his son would visit. It was never often enough, though.

Dr. John Grey was Laura's father. He was a former archaeologist and current member of Raccoon City's elite police force, STARS. He was on their Alpha team. How he got onto that team, Laura didn't know. She would have thought his paranoia would have prevented him from passing any screenings. Yet, he made the team because of his high intelligence level and experience in life-threatening situations. Because John really hadn't been an archaeologist, but more of a treasure hunter. Laura knew that, and she longed for that life. She longed for adventure. John discouraged it. He discouraged so much of what she wanted to do. He was somehow controlling and uncaring at the same time.

Laura didn't know if she hated him or loved him. Their relationship had always been strained.

That didn't mean John had her under house arrest. At least, not anymore. She had been down to Raccoon City. She had met the other STARS members and other members of the police force. She absolutely adored Jill Valentine, with her short brown hair and her sparkling green eyes and her laid back but stern personality. Jill was Laura's favorite person. She was amazing. She was beautiful. And she had the biggest crush on her father's captain, Albert Wesker. He was... just perfect. Which she knew was weird to say since he was her father's age. The other STARS members were great, too. Really, the only person in the precinct she hated was Brian Irons. And she knew the feeling was mutual. He had told her so on multiple occasions. Not that she cared. She had more important things to worry about than an irritating, perverted police chief.

And just because John was controlling didn't mean Laura didn't have friends. Well, to be fair, she only had one, and most of the time he wasn't around. Mischa Solokov was the son of John's only friend and pilot, Dimitri. Mischa was two years older than Laura. But he was all Laura needed.

All in all, her life was okay. Not great, not even good, but okay. It was something she could live with, anyway.

That all changed in July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the info dump, but I needed something to kickstart the story. As I keep saying, more info will be revealed in the side stories.
> 
> Oh yeah, there will be another book containing one shots about Laura. Because this story will be more serious, the side story will be more lighthearted and humorous.
> 
> Just from this little chapter, I can tell you that we will be seeing the house arrest incident, more of Laura's teen crushes (because we all had them), and lots of the shit that went down between Laura and Irons. I'm actually very excited to write about them... Irons is a shitty person and everyone knows it, but the way I see it, because he's backed by powerful people, no one can do anything about him. Laura knows this, so she just a ton of shit to inconvenience him.
> 
> Oooh, I have so many ideas.


	3. July 23-24, 1998

It was dark out, but Laura wasn’t scared of the dark. She never had been. Besides, she was still in her home, just sitting on a balcony. It felt better than sitting in a room, where everything felt so closed off.

So no, Laura wasn’t scared of the dark. She was, however, more afraid of what was in it that she couldn’t see. The newspaper in her hands was a testament to the fact that there were things out there. Things that people didn’t understand. Laura hated not understanding something. She was a curious person by nature; she wanted answers.

CANNIBAL KILLERS RUN RAMPANT 

It was a horrifying read. The writer omitted many of the details, and the obscured picture made her sick. She’d heard more details from John, and not entirely on purpose. She had heard him talking to someone else about the killings.

Laura had nightmares that night, but it was hardly the first time she had woken up screaming.

She pulled her legs up on the chair she was sitting on. It was cold out. John was in his office working. It was quiet. It was nice.

Then she heard a helicopter. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to hear them over the forest. They flew over often. She looked up and watched it fly through the sky. And then it started descending. Or rather, it looked like it was crashing. It wasn’t steady. It was moving too fast. Then it disappeared into the forest.

“John,” she called, getting up from her chair. “John!” 

His office was on the opposite end of the hall. She sprinted down the hall, calling his name. John opened the door and ran his hand over his face. 

“What is it now, Laura?” he asked, resting a hand on his forehead. 

“A helicopter crashed in the forest,” she rushed the sentence. 

“What?” John lowered the hand. 

“A helicopter crashed in the forest, a couple miles away, east,” she said, much slower this time. “What if there’s people who need help?”

John sighed, then walked back into the office. Laura lingered in the doorway. He holstered a pistol and took a flashlight. 

“Can I come with you?” she asked, even though she knew he would say no.

“No. Stay here. I’ll be back soon,” he said. He lightly pushed her out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. He started walking down the hall and down the stairs to the main area. Laura trailed after him.

“But I know the forest-”

“You will stay here, Laura! Do you understand?” John said firmly, turning toward her. She took a step back and lowered her head. He sighed. “You are fifteen, Laura. I can’t be putting you in danger, especially not with what’s been happening.”

“I understand,” she mumbled. She shifted on her feet. John sighed again.

“Promise me you will stay here.”

“I promise,” she muttered. It wasn’t fair. She wanted to go with him. What was the worst that could happen to her? It’s not like John wouldn’t be with her. And she hated being in the house by herself. It was too big and too empty when she was alone. She might not have even asked to go if Mischa and Dimitri were there.

“I’ll be back soon. Stay safe. You know the drill.” John patted her head twice, because that was the only way he knew how to show affection. Then he left the house. Laura locked the door behind him, then ran to a window. She could see the beam of his flashlight, and only an outline of him. She stared out the window until the beam disappeared. 

The house was so quiet. At least she had known John had been in the house before. Now it was just her.

Her room was the attic. She had begged John to make the attic her room. He had relented after two-and-a-half weeks of begging. There was nothing special about the attic, but it was perfect for her. She had been twelve when he had given it to her. It had taken her, John, and her mother a little over a month to clean it up and make it habitable. The attic had been caked in dust and filled with trinkets from adventures John had been on. Laura had kept a few of her favorites, which included an old dagger from France and a pot that had managed to stay whole from Madagascar.

Laura wanted John’s life. She wanted it so badly.

She laid in her bed for two hours, thinking about John. Her eyes closed without her permission and she fell asleep.

The ringing of a phone woke Laura up in the early hours of the morning. Groggily, she walked down the stairs. She missed the call. If it was important, they would call back. She was about to go back up three flights of stairs when the phone started ringing again. This time, Laura was able to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Where is John?” It was the STARS Alpha team captain, Albert Wesker. He never called the house before. Why would he be calling about John? Had he not showed up to the station?

“He's not here. I thought he was there,” Laura said. She gripped the phone tighter with two hands. Where the hell was John?

“No, he never showed up. I have never known John to be late,” Wesker drawled. That's because he never was late. John was so meticulous and punctual. He harped on Laura to be on time for everything. It was in his nature to never be late.

“He went out into the forest last night,” Laura whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“I saw a helicopter crash into the forest last night. John went out to investigate. He went alone.”

Wesker was quiet on the other end of the line for a moment. “Bravo team went out last night. None of them have reported back yet. It is possible that he is with them and they are out of the range of communication. We will be going out later to look for them.”

That soothed Laura a little. She worried about John. And she hated being by herself. 

“Laura,” Wesker continued, “when we go out, you will remain in your home. That is an order.”

He hung up.

Laura didn't really think he could boss her around. Sure, he was the captain of an elite squad for the police force, but that didn't mean he could boss her around. Well, technically he could. But she had never responded well to authority, whether that be John, Brian Irons, or Wesker. She could ignore the fact that she got in trouble more often than not because of it.

She had never been the type to sit around and do nothing. Her father, stained relationship or not, was out there. He could have been in trouble. Laura would not sit idly by while her father was out there. She couldn't. 

Laura knew the woods. She’d be going out later, orders be damned.


	4. July 24, 1998

It was dark out, and Laura was ready to find her father. Armed with a flashlight, batteries, a knife, and a pistol from her father’s cabinet, she was ready to go. Laura knew how to use a gun. John had taught her. The training started when she was seven. Some would argue that was far too young an age to learn, but John thought it was necessary. Too many people hated him for her not to know how to protect herself.

It was cold. Laura’s light jacket was just thin enough for her to still feel the chill. The ground crunched under her feet as she walked the path John had the night before. The beam of her flashlight illuminated a path in front of her and offered a dimmer reach to the left and right. She shivered as a breeze blew through.

Somewhere off in the distance, she thought she heard dogs barking. That was strange. There was no one else who lived in the forest, as far as she knew. There was the abandoned mansion, but that was it. Of course, she thought someone lived there, no matter what anyone else said. She had seen someone when she had gone exploring; she was sure of it. No one believed her. They all said it must have been a trick of the light. She doubted it, but never brought it up again.

Sticks and leaves crunched under her sneakers. She prayed John had gone this way. Laura knew the forest well, but she was no tracker. She kept an eye out for anything that might have given away where he might have gone. It was hard when she didn’t know what to watch for.

The dogs barked again. Laura gripped the pistol the slightest bit tighter. She wanted to reason it away by thinking it was mountain lions making the noises. But mountain lions didn’t make the noises she was hearing. That was definitely a dog’s barking. And they were either very loud or very close.

Laura kept her pace. Slow and steady. She was fine. She was going to be fine.

The barking started again. It was definitely more than one. Maybe a pack.

“Just keep walking,” she muttered to herself. “Just keep going, Laura.”

Her grip stayed tight on the pistol and she tightened it on the flashlight. She had never wandered through the forest at night. It didn’t seem so bad in the morning, when the sun was up. At night, it was infinitely more terrifying. 

Something gleamed under the beam of the flashlight ahead of her. She bent to pick up the object. It was a wonder she even saw it. It was a S.T.A.R.S issue knife. Most likely John’s. At least she was going in the right direction. And it meant that something was wrong. 

Sticks broke behind her. Laura whipped around, but saw nothing. Something was very wrong. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out. She turned back around, but quickened her pace. More sticks broke behind her.

She was being followed.

She sped up, going more at a light jog. Crows started cawing. Whatever was behind her quickened its pace, too. There was more barking. She couldn’t tell where it was coming from. Maybe behind her. The pace behind her sped up even more.

Laura started sprinting. Something pounded behind her. She took a chance to glance over her shoulder, praying this wasn’t the moment she suddenly lost her agility and grace and tripped. It was a quick glance, but there was no mistaking what was in the brief beam of light. The sight alone almost made her stumble, which she knew would have inevitably led to her death. 

It was a dog, but half of its face was missing. And it was  _ fast _ .

Laura pushed herself to go as fast as she physically could. She knew she was fast, but she didn’t know if she was fast enough to outrun a rabid dog forever. That’s what it had to be. Just a stray with rabies. That explanation was a lot less scary than the others she conjured up in her mind.

_ Just keep running _ , she thought. That was the best idea. The only idea, really. It didn’t even sound like one dog anymore. It sounded like multiple. Like a pack. If she tripped, she would be dead, without a doubt. Along with the cannibal murders, there had been rumors of dog attacks. Laura had brushed them off as random attacks. But maybe they were related to the cannibal murders. It all did strike her as being something out of the shitty zombie movies she had seen.

Except  _ Night of the Living Dead _ . She liked that movie. That didn’t mean she wanted to live it.

Her legs burned from exertion. But she had to push herself to keep going. 

“Stupid, stupid. You’re a fucking idiot, Laura. Why can’t you ever do what you’re told?” she scolded herself in between pants of breath.

Though the beam of her flashlight was moving erratically as she ran, there was a brief flash of light that illuminated a house. A mansion. Laura was pretty sure it was the old mansion. At least, there weren’t any other mansions in the forest that she knew about.

She pushed herself to sprint as fast as she could, desperate to reach the mansion. She prayed the doors were open. The dogs were gaining on her. She could hear how close they were.

Laura was sure she had never moved so fast in her life. The doors were right there.

_ Please be open _ , she thought to herself as she barreled herself toward the doors.

They opened. Laura threw herself inside the mansion, not caring if someone lived there or not. Fuck them, she was about to die. She slammed the doors shut just as a dog’s maw snapped shut behind her.

For a couple minutes, she stood in the hall just trying to catch her breath. Her legs shook from the exertion of sprinting what must have been at least a mile. They burned. She crossed the hall and sat on a step. Her chest heaved.

It was silent. Something was wrong.

Laura didn’t know how long she sat on the stairs. Long enough for her to catch her breath and for her legs to stop burning. The dogs had left a little earlier. At least, she thought they had. It had been quiet outside for a while.

She suddenly realized what was wrong. The mansion was supposed to be abandoned. But it definitely didn’t look abandoned. And the damn lights were on. Abandoned places were not supposed to have electricity. Someone was paying an electric bill. 

And if the lights were on, that meant someone was likely in the mansion somewhere.

Laura thought the whole situation was playing out like a shitty horror movie. So she tried the one thing someone should never do in a horror movie.

“Hello?” she called. “Is there someone here?”

She listened. She heard nothing. Nothing at all. 

The dogs started barking again. She heard the pound of footsteps bigger than the dogs, though. She stood up, put the flashlight away, and pulled out the pistol. The handle on the door moved.

Three people burst into the hall, two males and one female. Laura glimpsed the decaying canine before they slammed the door shut again. Fortunately, she recognized the three. Captain Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield, and Jill Valentine. Unfortunately, Wesker didn’t look very happy to see her.

“Laura,” Jill started, “what are you doing here?”

Laura looked away, but offered the three a sheepish smile.

“Funny story,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got back to working on this. I have nothing else to say except has anyone been keeping up with the Resident Evil movie reboot? I personally feel like it has a lot of potential.


End file.
